My Love
by YoGurlB
Summary: It is always hard to let go...


**Hey there wonderful readers and writers! I finally got to see Eclipse this weekend! I went twice actually. There was one track on the soundtrack that is truly beautiful and that is **_**My Love **_**by Sia. The scene between Edward and Bella went well with the song. I decided to try to write a Leah/Jacob one-shot based off of this song. So hopefully I do okay. It's very short almost more like a drabble.**

**I do not own Twilight, the characters, or the song. S. Meyer owns Twilight and Sia owns **_**My Love. **_

* * *

_My love, leave yourself behind._

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace. _

_You were searching for relief._

" Lee," Jacob whispered against my copper skin. " I'm sorry."

I nodded my head slowly knowing that the end was coming soon. Nessie was a teen and wanted Jacob as a lover. He was no longer mine and this little romance was over. It was not supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to fall for him, not this hard. Jacob kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. He held it firmly in his as warm tears tumbled down my cheeks. It was unlike me to cry, especially over something that I could see coming. I knew it was a bad idea to even continue our relationship after he imprinted. I looked into Jacob's brown eyes, I could almost feel every one of his emotions. Sadness. Anger. Regret.

" I shouldn't have promised you those things," Jacob said.

"I blame myself for this. I was stupid enough to chase after a man with an imprint," I replied holding his hand tighter. This would be the last time I would get to touch him so intimately. There would never be a moment like this again. His heart would soon be torn away from me and Nessie would have all of him.

"When do you two leave," I asked tracing Jacob jaw line.

" Tomorrow night. We will be back in a few months though. I can't leave the pack behind for too long."

I nodded again. " But you can leave me behind?"

Jacob looked down at our intertwined fingers. " Please…" His voice faded, leaving us both in silence again. " You will do a great job leading the pack while I'm gone."

" I never thought it would be you. That you would be the second man I fell for," I stated. Jacob pressed his lips to my neck, his warm cheek brushing mine. I closed my eyes trying to take in his smell. I had to remember it. I just had to.

" I'm sorry," Jacob said again. " I'm so sorry."

" Me too," I replied pulling away from Jacob.

" I could try to break-"

I put a silencing finger to Jacob's lips. " No. Don't try to break something that doesn't need to be broken. Save yourself the trouble."

" But what about you-"

" My heart might heal someday Jake. Don't let my heartbreak be the focus of your life. You have Nessie now, and she wants you Jake," I said snaking my arms around his neck. He laid back on my pillow, pulling my on top of him.

" I'm just like Sam in a way," Jacob said softly.

" No you're not. Sam left me right when he imprinted. At least you tried to stay until she got older. How did you know that she was going to choose for you to be your love?. She's always acted like a little sister until now. You're nothing like Sam and I am nothing like the Leah I used to be."

Jacob rolled us over so he was on top of me. His nose bumped mine as he laid his forehead on top of mine.

" Just one last time, "he whispered against my lips. " Just one last time."

Another tear trickled down my face and rolled into my hair. Jacob's lips found mine. The kiss was slow and painful. Painful because it was the last time I would feel his lips against mine. His tongue slowly slid between my teeth, meshing with mine. The warmth from our bodies was almost unbearable. Jacob disconnected from me and pulled his shirt over his head. I traced his abs one by one, my fingers stopping at the top of his sweatpants. I looked up at him and smiled.

" This is it Jake," I said.

" I know." His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and slowly began to pull it up over my head. Jacob's eyes lingered on my body, taking it all in for the last time.

_Now I am strong (Now I am strong)._

_You gave me all._

_You gave all you had and now I am whole._

A tiny sob broke from my chest. Jacob kissed the tears away.

" I'm sorry," he said once again. It did not matter how many times he said 'sorry', it still hurt. Sorry would not heal the scar forming in my heart. Jacob found my lips again, then my neck, then my chest, and my stomach. Jacob took off his bottoms, leaving me in mine.

He sighed and then unbuckled my belt. He slowly slid my shorts down my long legs and threw them to the floor. He gazed into my eyes again before dipping his head down to my neck. His teeth grazed my earlobe, causing a shiver to corrupt my body. He looked back up at me, his eyes asking for permission. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The entry was slow and painful. Like the kiss, I knew it would be the last time. Jacob wiped a tear from my cheek. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, trying to imprint this time between us in my mind. I didn't want to forget. I wanted to remember how he felt against me, inside me. Another sob escaped and Jacob shushed me.

The last moment was something I didn't want to let go. Jacob released himself from me and rolled off of me. I cuddled into his side, like I always did. I drifted into a light sleep, listening to Jacob's heart thump against his chest.

A few hours later, I felt Jacob's arms untangle from my body. He got up from the bed and leaned down and pecked my lips.

" I love you," he whispered caressing my face, for the last time.

I blinked twice before my eyes fluttered shut again. I heard my door close.

" I love you too Black," I whispered before crying into my pillow.

_I know in peace we'll go._

_I won't relive this loss._

**Thanks for reading. Although this may seem really unrealistic and out of character, it was something that crossed my mind. I just had to write something to this beautiful song. You all should listen to it if you have not seen Eclipse yet. Thanks again!**


End file.
